


i wonder, if you

by spirithouse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: Sometimes Junhui asks for too much.





	i wonder, if you

 

 

Sometimes Junhui asks (not really, he never asks, he just tries to take things in sneaky ways) for too much. More than what’s been allowed, more than what he should be getting in the first place. Because maybe he loves Minghao too much or maybe he’s not really good at telling himself _no_. He doesn’t know. He's never felt this way for anyone but Minghao.

Junhui doesn’t know how to handle how he feels for Minghao. He can’t tell if it’s too much, too overwhelming, or if it’ll come back to hurt him in the end. He thinks he might love Minghao more than Minghao loves him, but Junhui isn’t going to bring it up, and neither will Minghao.

(He can’t help wonder if every time he tells Minghao he loves him, Minghao chokes up because _I love you_ means differently to both of them.)

So when Junhui goes beyond the pre-established amount of kisses, touches, words, and Minghao looks at him, the slightest motion of him moving away--Junhui panics. _I messed up this time, why do I keep doing this_ and now he has to do damage control while acting like everything's a joke. Because Junhui is good at that stuff. He’s good at finding and faking humor. He’s good at lying when people ask him what’s wrong.

Everything is wrong, really. Especially him.

He’s too greedy, too selfish, and he likes being in denial.

Minghao loves him, he says he does, says he’ll always love Junhui, _we’ll be best friends forever_. He says there’s nothing Junhui can do to ever make him stop loving him. Junhui believes him. He think he does. But for some reason the chasm between them won’t stop growing and the darkness at the bottom is never-ending.

Junhui thinks it’s only a matter of time before he ruins everything and he can’t take it back, he can’t laugh it off, _he can’t fix it_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
